<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучшие воспоминания by MirroringGlass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107165">Лучшие воспоминания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass'>MirroringGlass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Duelling, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Injury, Out of Character, Pre-Femslash, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Амири и раньше не жаловала Тристиана: по ее варварским меркам никого более жалкого в отряде просто не было, а ведь был еще гоблин. Но с тех пор, как отгремел конфликт между Рестовом и нумерийскими кочевниками, она просто с цепи сорвалась.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker), Valerie/Amiri (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучшие воспоминания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор в курсе, что в каноне Валери абсолютно, стопроцентно гетеросексуальна, о чем извещает всех интересующихся. Но фанфикшен дан нам для того, чтобы мечтать ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>То, что скорость — не ее сильная сторона, Валери знала всегда, но никогда до сего момента по-настоящему не жалела об этом. В конце концов, если твоя задача — принимать на щит самые сокрушительные удары, давая другим шанс прикончить врага исподтишка, торопиться особенно некуда. Главное — твердо стоять на ногах.</p><p>Но в этот раз ноги понесли ее вперед быстрее, чем Валери успела осознать, что именно ее так напугало. В конце концов, не то чтобы Амири, стоящая в переулке рядом с Тристианом — это ситуация, угрожающая жизни обоих, но...</p><p>Проклятье, это действительно так!</p><p>Амири и раньше не жаловала Тристиана: по ее варварским меркам никого более жалкого в отряде просто не было, а ведь имелся еще гоблин.</p><p>Но Нок-Нок, при всей его отвратительной звериной натуре, мог отрезать яйца троллю и засунуть их ему в уши, прежде чем тот обнаружит пропажу. И это каким-то образом примиряло Амири с его присутствием. Тристиан ничем подобным, конечно же, не занимался.</p><p>Но с тех пор, как отгремел конфликт между Рестовом и нумерийскими кочевниками, Амири просто с цепи сорвалась. Она не могла спокойно с ним разговаривать, она шипела проклятья, когда жрец проходил мимо, она отказывалась принимать его помощь, даже если от этого зависела ее жизнь...</p><p>К тому моменту, как Амири, рассвирепев, схватилась за рукоятку своего огромного меча и потянула его из заплечных ремней, Валери поняла, что катастрофически не успевает ей помешать. Она закричала, но в своей ярости Амири вряд ли послушала бы, даже если бы с небес к ней обратился сам Горум. Время словно застыло и, делая в этом мареве бесконечно, невыносимо медленные шаги, Валери могла лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как меч взмывает вверх и как Тристиан чуть приподнимает подбородок, следя за этим движением сквозь повязку.</p><p>Валери не хватило всего пары шагов: меч со свистом разрезал воздух, но Тристиан вдруг плавно сдвинулся в сторону, разворачивая корпус в дюймах от лезвия. Со звоном оно вонзилось в землю и в тот же миг Валери налетела на подругу сзади, обхватив ее руками так, чтобы она не смогла больше поднять оружие.</p><p>— Отпусти меня! — взревела Амири, и Валери почувствовала, как ее ноги отрываются от земли. — Пусть подохнет, трус!</p><p>— Уходи! — рявкнула Валери, прекрасно понимая, что пока жрец стоит здесь, Амири не успокоится. Судя по всему, он тоже это понял, потому что отступил в глубь переулка на шаг, затем еще на один, а затем развернулся и пошел прочь настолько быстро, насколько позволяло его недозрение.</p><p>Словно огромная медведица, Амири ревела, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата, но Валери тоже не зря посещала полигон — стряхнуть ее с себя вовсе не просто. Тогда варварша развернулась и изо всех сил впечатала ее в ближайшую стену. По переулку разнесся жуткий лязг, Валери охнула и разжала руки. Амири отскочила в сторону, схватила меч и свирепо глянула вперед, но жреца уже и след простыл. Тяжело дыша, она сплюнула на землю, а затем обернулась к Валери.</p><p>— Предатель! — сквозь зубы выдавила Амири. — Ненавижу его!</p><p>Валери глубоко вздохнула, она тоже была совершенно не в восторге от решения королевы, но, в отличие от Амири, она в состоянии держать свое недовольство при себе.</p><p>— Королева любит его, — подойдя ближе, со вздохом проговорила она и улыбнулась, почувствовав, как шрам стягивает кожу. — Прошу тебя, не делай глупостей.</p><p>Амири быстро замотала головой из стороны в сторону, как делают обычно волки.</p><p>— Тебе легко говорить, ты же умная такая, правильная...</p><p>— Не во всем, — Валери положила руку подруге на плечо. — Пойдем выпьем?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Кестен говорит, я плохо на тебя влияю, — стукнув стаканом по дубовому столу, развязно протянула Амири, и Валери широко улыбнулась, уже не замечая того, как трудно ей теперь это дается.</p><p>Спустя несколько часов и четыре бутылки дварфийского стаута все проблемы казались скорее поводом для дружеской шутки, нежели для серьезного беспокойства. Но все же Валери прекрасно знала свою подругу — держать себя в руках она не сможет, так что это вовсе не конец.</p><p>— Ну а я на тебя — хорошо, — едва ворочая языком, фыркнула Валери. — Канцлер все еще жив, а из твоей груди не торчит рукоять королевского кинжала, — она прищелкнула пальцами. — Благородная леди Валери снова спасает мир в Украденных Землях! Где мои цветы и овации? Ах, да, я же теперь...</p><p>— Кто? — Амири перегнулась через стол, так что кончик ее носа едва не касался носа самой Валери. — Ну давай, леди Валери, я внимательно тебя, мать твою, слушаю... Героиня, достойная легенд? Щит и меч племени? Чертово второе лицо после вождя? — заметив, как ее подруга поморщилась, как только речь зашла о лице, Амири вздохнула, обдав ее едким запахом выпивки. — Тупые паладины Шелин! Как думаешь, если я вызову их на дуэль и всех до одного отмудохаю, они согласятся это... ну, как это...</p><p>— ...сменить стандарты красоты?</p><p>— ...перестать быть уродами.</p><p>Валери рассмеялась. Все-таки благородная леди и дикая женщина из диких земель мыслили слишком разными категориями, и это было не плохо, просто... забавно. Амири была единственной, кто не стал относиться к ней по-другому после того, как она получила свой шрам. Похоже, она даже не сразу поняла, что что-то изменилось. Большинство сложностей с другими соратниками возникало не из-за того, что они к ней теперь чувствовали, а из-за того, что, как они предполагали, она сама должна чувствовать. Королева как бы невзначай обронила, что все еще ценит ее. Джубилост ворчал, что самое главное — то, что находится внутри головы, а не как она выглядит снаружи. Тристиан пытался ее вылечить и ужасно расстроился, когда понял, что не сможет. Октавия... о, она ничего не говорила, но ее сочувственный взгляд просто выводил из себя!</p><p>— ...мужики тебе нравятся.</p><p>— Что? — вынырнула из своих невеселых мыслей Валери.</p><p>— Еще одна причина, по которой я их ненавижу.</p><p>— О, я польщена, — насмешливо кивнула Валери, но в самом деле прониклась благодарностью, хотя очень хотела бы это скрыть. — А тебе уже хватит. Пойдем, я тебя провожу.</p><p>— Да я могу выпить бочку такого пойла и не икнуть даже! — Амири ударила кулаком по столу и стаканы подскочили на месте, но все же, поднявшись, она опасно покачнулась. Перекинув ее руку через плечо, Валери двинулась вверх по лестнице и от души порадовалась, что оставила доспех в казарме по пути сюда. Тащить на себе еще и его в таком состоянии было бы проблематично.</p><p>В комнате Амири было темно и пахло пылью, едва ли она утруждала себя уборкой. Покачиваясь, они вошли внутрь, и Валери пинком закрыла дверь.</p><p>— Эй, подожди, — Амири крепко обхватила ее за шею, когда Валери уже хотела опустить ее на кровать. — Пообещай, что не будешь мешать мне больше. Ты же знаешь, бесполезно это.</p><p>Валери вздохнула и с трудом проглотила ком в горле. То ли от выпивки, то ли от того, что она уже чертовски долго не обнимала никого, стоя в полной темноте, на глаза ее навернулись слезы.</p><p>— Я не хочу тебя потерять, — она развернулась и обвила Амири руками, чувствуя горячую кожу под ладонями. — Убьет тебя королева лично или натравит стражу, а вместе нам больше не пить.</p><p>Амири часто принимала решения, не задумываясь о последствиях. Но в этот раз она о них прекрасно знала. Она подняла голову, которая до этого покоилась на плече Валери, и четко произнесла:</p><p>— Не. Мешай. Мне.</p><p>— Не покидай меня, — выдохнула Валери. И не будь она так отчаянно пьяна, она никогда бы этого не сделала, но она просто не знала, как еще объяснить Амири, насколько много она для нее значит. Она чуть подалась вперед и поцеловала ее в губы, немного неуклюже, но искренне, а затем отлетела к двери быстрее, чем успела сообразить, что происходит.</p><p>Не задерживаясь и на секунду, она выскочила из комнаты и направилась к лестнице.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Какой бы ни была ночь, утро всегда может быть хуже. Валери поняла это, обнаружив жреца пресветлой Саренрэй на пороге своего дома как раз в тот момент, когда открыла дверь, чтобы отправиться на службу.</p><p>— Мы можем поговорить? — мягко осведомился он, и Валери отступила, пропуская его в дом. Если она откажется разговаривать, он привяжется к ней во дворце или, того хуже, где-нибудь в казармах, где полно лишних ушей.</p><p>Она провела его в небольшую уютную гостиную с камином и остановилась посреди комнаты.</p><p>— Неплохо уворачиваешься, — сказала она, просто чтобы с чего-то начать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Тристиан. — Когда твоя возлюбленная — мастер ножей, волей-неволей начинаешь что-то понимать в уклонении.</p><p>Королева Шиара происходила из славного племени рестовских воров, и это стало той причиной, по которой Валери наотрез отказалась служить ей вначале. Однако позже оказалось, что нет человека, лучше знакомого с законом, чем тот, кому приходилось много раз его преступать. И нет правителя строже, чем тот, кто до этого удерживал в руках убийц и грабителей. Шиара была из тех людей, кто делал преступность организованной, а теперь стала той, кто организовал порядок в собственных землях.</p><p>Но Шиара была жестока. Годами милосердие выбивали из нее и свои, и чужие. И к тому моменту, как она пришла в Украденные Земли, от него мало что осталось. Возможно, поэтому она выбрала в спутники человека, способного остановить ее руку, занесенную для последнего удара, и так дорожила им. Без Тристиана она снова превратится в чудовище.</p><p>— Я думала, вы никогда не ссоритесь.</p><p>— Одна из первых иллюзий о земной любви, с которой мне пришлось расстаться.</p><p>— Хм, — Валери с трудом подавила острый приступ стыда, вспоминая произошедшее накануне. — Что тебе нужно?</p><p>Разумеется, он хотел знать, как утихомирить нумерийского варвара, впадающего в ярость в его присутствии. Валери тоже хотела бы знать это.</p><p>То есть она знала, но это решение грозило смертью что Тристиану, что Амири.</p><p>— Есть способ, но тебе не подойдет, — покачала головой она. — Амири уважает силу. Если бы тебе удалось ее победить, ты мог бы заслужить по крайней мере ее уважение. Но я бы не советовала пытаться.</p><p>— Не веришь в меня? — он чуть склонил голову набок, повязка мешала разглядеть выражение его глаз. — Это ничего. Никто не верит.</p><p>Валери резко втянула воздух через нос. Это почти правда. Если бы не Шиара, мало кто согласился бы оставить Тристиана при дворе после всего, что он натворил. Ни Джубилост, ни Экан, ни даже Харрим так и не прониклись к нему доверием. Джейтал многозначительно проверяла острие своей косы, ожидая момента, когда можно будет его прикончить и ей ничего за это не будет. Регонгара он интересовал как угодно, но только не в качестве друга и соратника. Конечно, всегда оставались Линдзи и Октавия, но их доброта порой граничила с инфантильностью.</p><p>— Драться с Амири — плохая идея даже для здорового человека, а ты не видишь...</p><p>Грубо говоря, Тристиан не был полностью слеп. Он отлично чувствовал людей и направленное на него и других оружие, что позволяло ему принимать участие в битвах время от времени. Но все же он многое потерял, Валери слышала, как он сетовал, что больше не различает лица, что ему трудно находить вещи...</p><p>— Зато слышу хорошо. Про слепого котенка на коленях королевы отлично запомнил.</p><p>Валери закатила глаза, полагаясь на то, что Тристиан все равно не в состоянии этого различить. Между прочим, это очень меткое сравнение, отлично отражающее его характер, поведение и положение при дворе. Валери даже думала за пару медяков продать эту метафору Линдзи, хоть какая-то польза от всех этих бездарно потраченных лет в ордене стихоплетов, но на следующее утро протрезвела и поняла, что это все-таки слишком. Но, когда пьешь по третьей с Амири в таверне, бывает трудно остановиться и уж тем более тише говорить...</p><p>— У нее будут проблемы из-за тебя, — проговорила Валери, когда он направился к выходу.</p><p>— Не беспокойся об этом.</p><p>Дверь тихо закрылась. Валери прикрыла глаза рукой.</p><p>Амири разрубит его надвое.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Амири помнила все свои попойки до единой, иначе она просто не смогла бы похваляться ими перед восхищенными слушателями, но все же она предпочла бы, чтобы о вчерашней не узнала ни одна живая душа. И не потому, что якобы непоколебимая приверженица традиционных ценностей поцеловала ее — о, нет — это как раз повод для гордости!</p><p>Глупая Амири вечно портит все, что у нее есть. Даже самое лучшее. Даже самое дорогое.</p><p>Валери, должно быть, ненавидит ее теперь. И ни за что в жизни не подойдет к ней снова. Может, оно и к лучшему — не будет тосковать, когда Амири уйдет из этого королевства по земле или по звездам.</p><p>Но, проходя мимо казарм на полигон, она все же поймала ее взгляд, и Валери тут же отвернулась, вспыхнув. Амири застыла на месте, как вкопанная.</p><p>Валери не злилась. И не боялась. Ей было стыдно, а это совсем не то, что Амири хотела бы, чтобы она чувствовала, вспоминая о ней.</p><p>Поэтому, едва дождавшись окончания ее смены, она влетела вслед за ней в дверь ее дома, захлопнула ее за собой и, прижавшись спиной к прохладному дереву, выдохнула:</p><p>— Я тебя толкнула не потому, что противно. Больно потому что.</p><p>Ну, просто «больно» — это немного не то слово. Амири показалось, что ей вырвали сердце и бросили на растерзание голодным смилодонам, что в распахнутой грудной клетке воет ледяной ветер, что собственные слезы жгут ее расплавленным серебром.</p><p>Валери смотрела на нее и не двигалась, только губы превратились в тонкую бледную линию. Она не виновата, она просто протянула руки к раненому зверю в самый неподходящий для этого момент.</p><p>— Много лет прошло, — мотнула косматой головой Амири. — Все мальчишки в племени были моими врагами, все девчонки меня боялись. А она не боялась. И врагом мне не была. Она умерла. Больно вспоминать.</p><p>Валери открыла рот и снова закрыла его. Впервые в жизни ей было нечего ответить.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Больно надо пачкаться, — прорычала Амири, счищая грязь и пот со своей гнедой кобылы. Тристиан стоял у нее за спиной, и она отчаянно боролась с собой, чтобы не повернуться и не раскроить ему череп прямо сейчас вместо того, чтобы выехать для этого за город, как он предлагал.</p><p>— Если я не вернусь, все подумают, что я сбежал, не выдержав осуждения, — спокойно добавил он. — Даже королева.</p><p>Амири с трудом сглотнула. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Так или иначе, ей придется уйти — не только Валери в курсе ее попыток разделаться с этим святошей, кто-нибудь обязательно догадается. Но почему-то именно сейчас ей невыносимо захотелось остаться...</p><p>— Только никакой хитрой магии, — через плечо бросила она.</p><p>— Это практически мое единственное оружие, — покачал головой он. — Если хочешь, чтобы я сражался голыми руками — оставь свой меч.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лысый холм при всей своей дурной славе имел одно неоспоримое преимущество — никто не забредал сюда случайно. Люди хорошо знали, откуда прут монстры раз в несколько месяцев, но и в другое время предпочитали не рисковать. Но мало кто знал, кто приложил руку ко всему этому веселью...</p><p>Тристиан стоял у края поляны в тени вековых сосен и молился. Амири закатила глаза, спрыгнула с лошади и направилась к нему. Не дождавшись никакой реакции, она чуть склонила голову и спросила:</p><p>— Это заглушает крики людей, которых порталом разорвало?</p><p>Тристиан опустил руки, поднял голову и ответил:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Тогда брось, — махнула рукой Амири. — Через полчаса сам расскажешь своей богине, как тебе жаль. И она тебя, конечно, простит, — развернувшись, она направилась к более открытому участку поляны, прошипев в довесок: — Охрененно удобная философия.</p><p>Тристиан все же немного задержался, чтобы снять верхние слои одежды, которая только помешала бы ему. Оставшись только в простых штанах и небесно-голубой рубашке, он вышел из тени деревьев, чтобы встать напротив варварши.</p><p>— У людей такая короткая память, — произнес он, растирая руки, — сколько бы добра ни сделал, все так быстро забывается.</p><p>Амири оскалилась и защелкала суставами, разминая кулаки. Он хочет, чтобы она почувствовала себя обязанной за каждый раз, что он ей помогал? Да пусть в бездну катится!</p><p>— Ничего мне от тебя не нужно! — закипая, прорычала она.</p><p>И когда она рванулась вперед, метя кулаком ему в челюсть, он чуть отклонил голову в сторону, пропуская удар, и вцепился руками ей в плечо. Хруст собственных костей заставил Амири вскрикнуть и рефлекторно выбросить левую руку вперед, на этот раз удар достиг цели, и Тристиан рухнул в пыль под ее ногами. Только тогда Амири обратила внимание на то, что правая рука повисла плетью — если она сама не помнила, сколько раз Тристиан сращивал ей переломы, то он помнил отлично.</p><p>Десятого Рова, разбойничья булава, открытый перелом.</p><p>Амири снова оскалилась, чувствуя, как ярость разливается по венам. Пусть рассказывает что угодно о терпении и умеренности, но если бы он сам не был зол на нее, он не пришел бы сюда.</p><p>— Куда делось твое божественное терпение? — глядя на то, как он пытается подняться после ошеломляющего удара в висок, прорычала она. — Ах да, ты же больше не божественного дерьма кусок, — она размахнулась и пнула его под ребра. — Просто кусок дерьма!</p><p>Она подняла ногу, чтобы повторить удар, но он схватил ее за лодыжку и ударил ее по колену быстрее, чем она успела увернуться.</p><p>Второго Кутона, медвежий капкан, колено в труху.</p><p>Взвыв от боли, Амири упала на здоровую ногу. Тристиан, задыхаясь, отполз в сторону. Похоже, последний удар заставил его собственные ребра вспороть ему легкое.</p><p>Но он все равно заставил себя встать и с удивлением обнаружил, что и варварша поднимается на ноги, хотя это должно было причинять ей невыносимую боль.</p><p>— Я знал, что однажды это молчаливое неодобрение во что-то выльется, — сквозь сиплое дыхание проговорил он, — но не думал, что это будешь ты. Ты! Ты одна из всех точно знаешь, каково это — быть презираемым целым племенем, кроме одной-единственной женщины. И ты все равно...</p><p>Амири сделала тяжелый шаг вперед, и Тристиан услышал хруст, когда она перенесла вес на раненую ногу. Ярость битвы заглушает боль, но всему же есть предел! Она не должна двигаться с такими травмами!</p><p>— Ты забрал ее у меня! — прохрипела Амири и сделала еще шаг, в ее темных глазах смешивались гнев и отчаяние. — Из-за тебя мы к ней не успели! А я сказала ей, чтобы она в бездну проваливала! Последнее, что я ей сказала!</p><p>Он должен был раньше догадаться — Амири ненавидит вовсе не его. Она ненавидит себя.</p><p>Пытаясь осмыслить это открытие, он пропустил момент, когда она бросилась на него снова. Вцепившись ему в горло здоровой рукой, она стиснула пальцы с такой силой, что Тристиан почувствовал, как хрустят позвонки.</p><p>Тринадцатого Гозрана, пасть смилодона, раздробленный локоть.</p><p>Но, прежде чем он успел вывернуть ей сустав, Амири поняла, что времени нет, и вцепилась зубами в основание его шеи. Не имея возможности даже заорать, он чувствовал, как зубы погружаются в плоть и кровь пропитывает рубашку. И когда она рванула головой в сторону, разрывая кожу и мышцы, Тристиан из последних сил ударил ее по ребрам, благодаря всех богов за то, что она считала совершенно ненужным их защищать.</p><p>Тридцатого Нефа, троллья дубина, перелом трех ребер, осколки в легких.</p><p>Хватая воздух окровавленным ртом, Амири отступила, все еще свирепо глядя на него. Зажимая рукой кровоточащую рану и неотрывно глядя ей в глаза, он просипел:</p><p>— Что бы ты ни сделала, прошлое не вернуть. Придется жить со своими ошибками.</p><p>Он не видел, как лицо Амири вдруг изменилось, хищный оскал будто стерли широкой кистью, сведенные к переносице брови расслабились, глаза распахнулись шире и наполнились слезами. Ее собственная боль сделала то, чего Тристиан никогда бы не смог — победила ее.</p><p>Она подняла к лицу искалеченные дрожащие руки и закричала так громко, что птицы сорвались с соседних деревьев. И она продолжала кричать, медленно оседая на землю.</p><p>Тристиан упал на одно колено. Пытаясь отдышаться, он вслушивался в ее рыдания. Он должен был раньше понять... Но разве бы она послушала?</p><p>— Прости меня, пресветлая госпожа, — прошептал он, опускаясь на землю рядом с Амири. — Клянусь, я не для этого учился.</p><p>Не всегда кости срастаются правильно, и в этом случае кто-то должен снова их сломать, чтобы все исправить. Проделывать такое ему приходилось достаточно редко, и все же он уделял этому навыку много внимания, чтобы делать это максимально быстро и безболезненно. У него не было ни единого шанса победить Амири в честном бою, пришлось использовать слабости, о которых он знал.</p><p>Тристиан протянул было руку, перепачканную в собственной крови, к вздрагивающему плечу Амири, но передумал.</p><p>«Веление сердца — это, конечно, замечательно, — услышал он насмешливый голос своей королевы и как наяву вспомнил ее лицо, улыбающееся и счастливое, — но никогда не помешает немного подумать головой».</p><p>Тристиан приложил руки к все еще кровоточащей ране на плече и постарался не думать, что стало с недостающим куском его плоти. Теплый свет струился между его пальцами, забирая боль.</p><p>Если Амири встанет на ноги раньше него самого — добром это может не кончиться.</p><p>Но когда спустя час он все же собрал ее по кускам снова, Амири не сказала ни слова. Просто поднялась и направилась к своей лошади, чтобы отвязать ее и уехать. Тристиан остался сидеть на земле, беспокойно обшаривая пространство вокруг. Он потерял свою повязку во время схватки и не мог вернуться без нее.</p><p>Амири наблюдала за этим добрых пять минут, пытаясь понять, почему ему не насрать. Старому эльфу-сказителю было глубоко плевать на то, видит ли кто-то его белесые глаза. Впрочем, для него слепота и не была печатью позора...</p><p>— Правее, — с трудом разлепив запекшиеся губы, сказала она. Тристиан на секунду замер, а затем повел рукой вправо и нащупал повязку. — Меня ты отлично видишь, что за херня?</p><p>— Люди излучают свет, я могу различить их движения, но не лица, — он снова прикрыл глаза повязкой и печально вздохнул. — Я никогда больше не увижу Шиару. Я скучаю по ней, даже когда она рядом.</p><p>Тристиан поднялся и отправился за одеждой.</p><p>— Красивая женщина, — отвязывая лошадь, устало проговорила Амири. — Понимаю.</p><p>Жрец даже развернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что правильно ее понял. Она что, только что проявила некоторую степень дружелюбия? Через час после того, как пыталась перегрызть ему горло?</p><p>Но это же Амири! Чего он от нее ждал? Извинений?</p><p>— Дело не в красоте, — ловко оборачиваясь свободными тканями, проговорил он. — Как-то раз она застала деревенскую девчонку, которая очень мило со мной беседовала. Шиара проводила ее таким взглядом, будто это самый опасный враг, с которым ей когда-либо приходилось встречаться. А в следующую секунду она обернулась и поняла, что я это заметил. Ее лицо в этот момент — лучшее воспоминание в моей жизни. Не будет больше таких.</p><p>Он снова набросил капюшон на голову и подошел ближе к Амири, которая, казалось, и не собиралась уезжать.</p><p>— Затем она потратила полчаса, чтобы убедить меня, что ничего особенного не происходит. Я сделал вид, что поверил. В конце концов, неделей раньше на празднике Экана я сам чуть не поседел.</p><p>Амири заржала, не стесняясь. Наваливающийся на баронессу пьяный Экан и ее неловкие попытки подтолкнуть его к трактирщице — одна из самых смешных сцен, что Амири когда-либо видела. Она и не предполагала, что кому-то в толпе может быть совсем не смешно.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>За те сутки, что этих двоих не было в городе, леди Валери чуть было не вспомнила, как молиться, но вовремя одумалась. Во-первых, милость Шелин давно ее покинула. Во-вторых, богиня Красоты наверняка отвергает прошения о нечёсаных варварах, даже не прислушиваясь.</p><p>Но на следующее утро белые одежды жреца снова мелькали около храма, а меч Амири с грохотом крушил тренировочные манекены.</p><p>Все было в порядке.</p><p>Или почти все.</p><p>Даже покинув ряды паладинов Шелин, Валери никогда не жалела о том, кем стала за долгие годы послушничества. Ей нравилось быть воином, нравилось выполнять приказы, а служба королевству и охрана закона стали смыслом ее жизни. Но о том, что в жизни должно быть что-то еще, помимо смысла, она не слишком задумывалась.</p><p>Жизнь шла своим чередом за исключением того факта, что возлияниями леди Валери теперь занималась в гордом одиночестве, и легче от них никогда не становилось. Некому было развеять ее грусть глупой шуткой, но Валери скорее удавилась бы, чем снова подошла к Амири. В конце концов, та очень доходчиво объяснила, что ее попытки стать еще ближе причиняют только боль.</p><p>Валери не была уверена, что больше не станет пытаться.</p><p>Если бы она только не переступила черту хорошей дружбы месяц назад, сейчас ей не пришлось бы так мучительно ясно осознавать, что хорошей дружбы мало. Что ей очень нужно, чтобы кто-то взбалмошный и дикий вытряхивал ее из собственных рамок и, возможно, иногда из доспеха. Но, судя по тому, что Амири обходила ее по широкой дуге, сама она ей была не нужна.</p><p>И, какая ирония, вовсе не из-за утраты красоты.</p><p>Поэтому, когда месяц спустя после последнего разговора Амири снова появилась на пороге ее дома, Валери не знала, как реагировать. Она просто прислонилась к стене и ждала, пока Амири закроет за собой дверь. Если она попросит ее остаться друзьями или что-то в этом роде, придется отказаться, потому что...</p><p>— Поцелуй меня снова, — глядя себе под ноги, пробормотала Амири, так что Валери подумала сначала, что ослышалась. Но нет, она сказала именно это.</p><p>Валери сделала шаг вперед, потом еще один, протянула руку, чтобы коснуться ее щеки, и Амири, наконец, подняла глаза.</p><p>И выражение ее лица в этот момент стало лучшим воспоминанием в ее жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>